"You can't eat cactus"
Last time on... SolarVivor: Australia 15:05 I can still be on right now 15:06 The campers competed in a quiz competition, which brought out more of the Bubblers inner... suckiness! 15:06 Team Nookies one, and in a three way tie... Izzy was chased away from the RCMP and is hiding in redemption island! 15:06 Who will go home next? 15:06 Who will win the duel? 15:06 Redemption Island: Cody and Izzy 15:07 Oh my gosh, redemption island! I saw that on Survivor! My dad owns that show! 15:07 Alright, the remaining six campers will watch you two duel on Redemption Island! 15:07 who ever wins stays, whoever loses... goes home! 15:07 Your challenge? 15:07 Fighting! You must punch eachother with 10 lines! 15:08 Ready? 15:08 . 15:08 Cody? Dude? 15:08 Earth to Dianted! 15:09 Cody: *Punches* 15:09 Go! 15:09 Izzy: *punches Cody* 15:09 Izzy: *punches Cody* 15:09 Izzy: *punches Cody* 15:09 Izzy: *punches Cody* 15:09 Izzy: *punches Cody* 15:09 Izzy: *punches Cody* 15:09 Izzy: *punches Cody* 15:09 Izzy is dominating! 15:09 Izzy: *punches Cody* 15:09 Izzy: *punches Cody* 15:09 Izzy: *punches Cody* 15:09 Who knew crazy girl had it in her? 15:09 CODY AUTOMATICALLY LOSES BECAUSE YOLO! 15:09 IZZY STAYS ALIVE! 15:09 And that's a redemption win for Izzy! 15:09 Cody, you are history! 15:09 Cody, you're officially out of the game! There will be more surprises this episode too! 15:09 Cody: BUT I HAVE AN IMMUNITY IDOL SO IZZY GOES HOME INSTEAD! 15:09 *throws Cody into the ocean* 15:10 Challenge 15:10 Before we move on... 15:10 Cody: I HAVE AN IMMUNITY--! *Shark eats his pants, then eats him* 15:10 Ready to get to the challenge? 15:10 DROP.YOUR.BUFFS 15:10 We are switchin' tribes. 15:10 There's a team swap! 15:10 *gasps* 15:10 Pick a number from 1-6 which will decide which team you are on! 15:10 4 15:10 Dawn: 4 15:10 2 15:11 Goldifhs: Blub. 15:11 6 15:11 * Goldfish 15:11 (HE'LL GET LAST ONE SINCE HE CAN'T TALK! :D) 15:11 3 15:11 5 15:11 Which means Goldfish gets 1 15:12 Goldfish: Blub. 15:12 Alright, if you have numbers 1, 4 and 6, you are the new Team Nookies! 15:12 Goldfish: Blub... 15:12 Numbers 2, 3 and 5 are the new Team Bubblers! Happy? 15:12 <.< 15:12 Cool, eh. 15:12 Goldfish: Blub? 15:13 I'll be back by the next challenge hopefully 15:13 *** Yes-Man has quit (Quit: Page closed) 15:13 For the challenge... You must all list Australian foods! 15:13 The team who lists the most... wins! 15:13 Where's Australia, eh? O.O 15:13 You're in it, right now. *facepalm* 15:13 Goldfish: Blub. 15:13 Dawn: Cactus 15:13 Dawn: Barbecue 15:14 Emu 15:14 Dawn: Grass 15:14 Dawn: Water 15:14 Cactus ain't food! 15:14 Lamington 15:14 Dawn: You can eat Cactus 15:14 Guys, like, not broad things! 15:14 Like, well known Australian stuff! 15:14 Common stuff eaten there! 15:14 Dawn: Not austrailian sooo. 15:14 Shrimp? (SHRIMP ON THE BARBIE- *Shot*) 15:14 Dawn: Barbecue 15:15 Lamington 15:15 Uh 15:15 Anyone else from my team? 15:15 No? 15:15 <.< 15:15 Uh... 15:15 Vegemite? 15:16 Dawn: trout 15:16 Crab Sticks 15:16 *** Steve2_ has quit (Ping timeout: 272 seconds) 15:16 Nookies are Bubbler, Dawn and Steve, Bubblers are Ezekiel, Staci and Kevin just for reference! 15:16 Dawn: balmain bug 15:16 Pavlova! 15:16 Dawn: Fish and chips 15:16 Dawn: granny smith apples 15:16 Grilled Kangaroo? 15:17 Dawn: vegemite 15:17 Dawn: Pavlova 15:17 Dawn: Kangaroo meat 15:17 Stop! 15:17 let me tally! 15:18 (I gotta go real soon) 15:18 And the Nookies win! 15:18 Bubblers, send me your votes! 15:18 *** Steve3 has joined #SolarVivor 15:18 (SHE GOTTA GO SHE GOTTA GO SHE GOTTA--! *Stabbed*) 15:18 OR HE JUST IN CASE O.O 15:18 Even with new mumbers, you suck. 15:18 Elimination Ceremony 15:18 Let's get on with this. 15:19 1st vote... Staci 15:19 2nd vote... Zeke 15:19 Wait so who was on the winning team? 15:19 The third camper voted off of SolarVivor: Australia.. Staci! 15:19 Dawn, Bubbler and Steve! @Zanna 15:19 K (HIS NAME IS GOLDFISH! :D) 15:19 Aww, but I was doing so good! I didn't get voted out first at least! Redemption Island for me! 15:19 whatever 15:20 Bye Staci! 15:20 Cool episode, dudes! Category:SolarVivor: Australia